


love letters

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :D, M/M, also im afraid of backlash :(, brief non explicit & only implied food kink, i want to include this in the love/hate prompt for klance week but i think its too late, very short & sweet yknow what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a couple thoughts on how keith and lance spend their alone time ;) </p>
<p>please no flames, don't like don't read this is my first klance fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> this note was added a couple hours after originally posting: its fine if you think the ending is overdramatic, we're all allowed our opinions on things, but please don't tell me "you have a valid point but you're too heated and bitter" like it's called "exaggeration for comedic effect" i kno its Extra, hon, cause i like to make my valid points humorous at the same time.

Keith had been thinking about Lance all day; more specifically, he had been thinking about last night. He need to talk to Lance about it - no, he needed to do more than talk. But it had to be in private. . . the rest of the paladins would never let him live this outburst down, especially after how often Keith and Lance argue in public.

Lance was finally alone after the Castle's trademark goo food dinner. Coran had managed to fix the setting for different colors of goo. Keith had spent most of that meal trying to ignore Lance's provocations, because whenever he spoke, all Keith could think about was how much he wanted to smear the blue goo on his plate all over him.

Keith caught up to Lance in the training room after dinner, and watched with as blank a face as he could manage while Lance wiped sweat off his brow. Finally, Keith couldn't take it anymore, and strode forward briskly.

"Lance," he said, trying and failing to hide the turbulent undercurrent in his voice. " _Lance._ "

Lance turned immediately and seemed startled by Keith's presence, a testament to how much Keith had already made his feelings known the night before. Still, Keith was going to do it all again.

"Lance, you absolute  _jackass_ piece of  _shit._ "

"At least I don't walk around here with a stick up my ass,  _oh, look at me, star pilot, effortlessly better than you!_ " Lance shot back immediately, using an affected high pitch for his imitation of Keith.

They were so loud after a time that Hunks tuck his head in the doorway and widened his eyes when he saw the two of them inside. He left quickly, and brought back Pidge.

"Lance, Keith,  _shut up!"_ She yelled. They both stopped in surprise. "I didn't want to bother Shiro with this so I'm going to be quick, and I'm going to be simple. Lance, stop provoking Keith and being a shit. Keith, stop taking the bait and being a shit." 

Keith took a few steps back from the trashcan, and Lance stuck his head out. "He threw me in first!" 

Keith looked down at Lance angrily. "Yeah, because of last night! You can't just show up at my training sessions to start running your goddamn mouth, if you want to be as annoying as possible at least don't let it interfere with our overall ability in the field -"

"Oh, right! Don't catch you making mistakes, is what you mean! I know you aren't as perfectly perfect as you want everyone to think -"

"I don't give a fuck what you think as long as you can keep it in your fucking head!"

" _STOP!"_ Pidge screamed. "I cannot  _believe_ so many people ship you as you are right now! All you ever do is fight, and sometimes show a little basic concern for each other's health as fellow humans, but just because you don't want each other dead doesn't mean shit when all you do otherwise is bicker like a pair of snotty brothers! You don't even have a meaningful rivalry, you aren't even  _actually_ opposites! The opposite of red on a color wheel is green, and God knows I wouldn't ever date  _either_ of you. Just become friends in season two, please, so that way we can stop having to put up with this childish shit and since your stupid cishet fangirls won't go away, they can at least have some  _real_ connection to point to instead of making all of these overdramatic reaches." Pidge had to take a large breath when she was done.

Hunk looked shocked. "Pidge, I didn't know you had that in you."

Pidge leveled him a look. "That's because I'm constantly written as either a useless member of the team, or a stoic flat computer character, or solely as a prop to get these two -" She gestured at Lance and Keith, "together in some badly-written fic! This rage is that of a constantly overlooked character vicariously experiencing the exasperation of an author who is tired of fandom racism, pretending like blatant disregard of canon  _is_ canon somehow, and every other crime committed in the name of a ship with so little chemistry it's amazing that it became the main pair and didn't stay a rarepair. Actually, no, I'm jaded to the ways of fandom, and looking back this is exactly the kind of ship that straight girls with 'i love yaoi' in their bios would latch onto."

Hunk just stared at her for a moment. "I have no idea what aanything you just said means."

"And you!" Pidge continued. "You're constantly reduced to a simple cook, and while of course you are passionate about food, you also managed to successfully put together a Geiger counter in moments from whatever crap Keith had in his shack! You're brilliant! Our writers have even said in interviews that the two of us are canonically on the same level when it comes to scientific knowledge. Not to mention whenever Shiro is reduced to the boring paternal figure for us! He isn't even here right now because I thought I'd spare him that. Let Shiro have fun, for christssake."

Hunk nodded, and he and Pidge turned to look at the pair that had spawned all of this drama. Lance had clambered out of the trash can, and for a moment Hunk thought that he and Keith would reconcile. But no, it was too early in their individual arcs and the overall narrative for that to happen yet, unless this fic fell prey to the rampant mischaracterization klance fics so often portray. Instead, Lance took his turn stuffing Keith into the trash.

"Lance, you know that Shiro finds Keith's lack of hygiene charming, right?" Hunk called over.

**Author's Note:**

> sucks 2 suck doesn't it. this is a love letter to all my new friends in the skype chat, they know who they are
> 
> added a couple hours after posting: if ur gonna tell me this was completely unexpected & a trick ending: yeah its a trick ending, but to say its completely unexpected is like. please, scroll up & realize that while i may have framed it to match the way klance fics are usually written, it's very easy to see that i was describing anger the whole time without saying the word "anger." 
> 
> & once again, the ending is supposed to be comedic while having a point, so before u leave messages saying "chill out stop being so angry" jus remember ur the one who, immediately after falling for a fakeout fic, also quickly decided that the fic was dead serious. however the comedy aspect isnt meant to detract from the points made, just to present them in a funny light.
> 
> LASTLY, believe it or not, i do think that klance has room to be understandable as a ship, just not in their current dynamic at all. since voltron is an animated & primarily a kids show, its obvious that eventually keith & lance will start to hate each other less & will eventually develop the friendly rivalry ive seen so many of u praise. however with what all the other issues i mentioned & also because there are so many people saying theyre already at that point - the fic was born


End file.
